


Taking The Leap

by lullatone



Series: Librarian AU [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Librarian AU, M/M, Shameless Smut, i think they say 'i love you' like a hundred times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 17:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21377536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullatone/pseuds/lullatone
Summary: (Missing scene from the final chapter of Searching Through The Pages)After taking things slow for a while, Buck finally seizes his moment with Eddie.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Librarian AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1363339
Comments: 10
Kudos: 224





	Taking The Leap

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yall!! This is the missing scene from chapter 7 of Searching Through The Pages, my librarian buck au! I thought about writing this for a while and thought it might be a fun addition! PSA! If you don't like smut, you don't have to read this! You won't have missed out on anything from the series, it's just a fun add on fic! And same goes for if you havent read my au (even tho you should DEF check it out!) This works as a standalone fic too! Thanks so much for reading!!

It’s a week after Thanksgiving, and Buck is hopelessly in love with Eddie Diaz. 

And better yet, Eddie Diaz is hopelessly in love with him, which makes it all that much easier.

-

Buck takes down the Thanksgiving decorations that Friday after school is out, replacing them with tinsel and bows and lights and red and green ornaments. Sure it takes him about an hour longer than it normally does, but the library was his second home and Christmas was his favorite holiday. 

The school preferred to keep things non-denominational, but Buck was allowed to add touches here and there. Book recommendations on the histories of different holidays, a menorah and a kinara in the windows that look out over the school yard. Buck’s favorite decoration was his tree in the far corner next to the computers, a small 3 footer that he covered in homemade ornaments of prominent authors. Jane Eyre’s paper head had fallen off while he was unpacking the rest, but a little tape fixed her right up.

He’s locking up around six o'clock when he gets a text from Eddie.

_ Eddie: “r u almost done? dinner will be ready soon, if ur still coming” _

_ Buck: “Just finished. What are we having?” _

_ Eddie: “whatever carla so graciously put into the crockpot this morning. and garlic bread.” _

Buck smiles, replying with a thumbs up emoji and pocketing his phone. Thank god for Carla. 

When Buck arrives at Eddie’s place the kitchen table is set for two and the house smells glorious, all praise once again going to Carla. 

Eddie’s already dressed down, worn jeans and a soft shirt that makes him look warm and soft in a way that Buck just adores. He leans into the kitchen, toeing off his shoes in the hallway.

“Hey babe.” Eddie walks over, planting a kiss on Buck’s cheek, a dish towel in his hands.

“Hey. You hungry?” 

Buck takes off his bag from around his shoulder, setting it next to his shoes before removing his jacket. “Starving. My lunch break wasn’t much of a break today.” 

They settle in together, the way they usually do when they find the time to sit down to a real meal and relax. Carla’s pot roast is delicious, and the garlic bread from the freezer case at the supermarket? Well, Buck has no complaints. 

Eddie fills Buck in on his day, Buck listening intently as he talks about a house fire down in Glendale that thankfully wasn’t much of a problem. He must’ve zoned out at one point, because one moment he’s listening to Eddie’s story, getting lost in his words and his hazel eyes and the next Eddie’s laughing, waving a piece of bread in his direction.

“Earth to Evan. You alright?” 

Buck blinks, blush flooding his cheeks. “U-uh yeah. I just got distracted I guess.” Eddie smirks.

“Am I _ distracting_?” 

Buck rolls his eyes, leaning over and snatching the piece of bread from Eddie’s hand. He takes a bite, ignoring Eddie’s suppressed laughter.

“You’re lucky I love you.” 

“I am.” 

Buck didn’t expect that to be his response. He had mainly been expecting a snarky comeback, something that would result in their usual end of dinner banter. Instead Eddie’s looking at him like a man who just found water in the desert, and Buck keeps finding that he really loves being in love. 

Eddie asks how school went and the moment passes, but Buck doesn’t ignore the way Eddie moves his leg closer to his so they press together underneath the kitchen table. It’s cozy and loving and it makes Buck’s heart stir and affection warm in his gut. 

After they table is cleared and the dishes are done, Buck heads off to take a shower. He had some spare clothes in one of Eddie’s drawers, a soft set of pajamas the he left for whenever he felt like sleeping over. 

He shakes a towel through his wet curls, pulling on his pajamas for the night. He can hear Eddie out in the living room watching TV and while there’s a part of Buck that wants to join him for a cozy night on the couch, he also wouldn’t mind a change of pace. He grabs his glasses off the bathroom counter, putting them on before stepping out. 

He heads towards the couch and leans down, placing a kiss on the back of Eddie’s head. The man chuckles as Buck wraps his arms around his front, hands sliding down his shoulders and venturing down towards Eddie’s chest.

“Mmm what’s all this?”

Buck moves to place a kiss on Eddie’s cheek, and his breath is hot and warm against his ear.

“Let’s go to bed.” 

Eddie stiffens, his whole body alight at the words. Buck’s hands are still roaming, fingers rubbing circles into Eddie’s chest. The touch is delicate enough, but has Eddie’s skin prickling in an instant.

“Are you sure?”

Buck grins against Eddie’s skin, and it’s a wicked smile that makes Eddie shiver. “Absolutely.” 

Buck removes his hands, backing away from the couch and heading towards the bedroom. 

Eddie hops up, running after him. 

-

Buck is flat on his back with Eddie’s arms on either side of his head, holding himself up as the two kiss languidly. Eddie’s teeth pull at Buck’s bottom lip, making Buck sigh. Eddie uses the opportunity to deepen the kiss, using his tongue to make Buck shudder. 

It’s all tongue and teeth for a while, the two using every split second they have to take a breath. 

Eddie just wants to be close, close, _ close _to Buck as he can possibly be. He slides his knees down onto the bed, allowing his body to be pressed completely against Buck.

He can feel Buck’s dick through the thin material of his pajamas, and he sucks in a breath when Buck rocks his hips ever so slightly. 

Eddie bites at Buck’s lip again, breathing hard. “Do that again.”

Buck complies, shifting his hips up off the bed and rocking as much as he can with Eddie’s weight on top of him. They both groan, Eddie swallowing Bucks with a kiss. 

Buck rocks a little too much, causing Eddie to shift up slightly and bump his nose into Buck’s glasses. He laughs, nosing at the black frames. 

Eddie lifts himself back onto his elbows, his gaze soft as he looks down at his boyfriend. He leans down, peppering Buck’s face with kisses all over his cheeks and forehead. Buck squirms slightly as Eddie’s stubbles tickles his skin, but he laughs when Eddie’s lips finally meet his again. Eddie’s hand comes up to Buck’s face, brushing a finger against his birthmark.

“Can I take your glasses off?”

Buck nods, his heart feeling close to bursting as Eddie gently takes them off his face and puts them on the bedside table. 

Eddie looks down at Buck with stars in his eyes, and Buck isn’t sure if he’s ever felt so loved in his life.

“I love you Eds.”

Eddie smiles, leaning down and placing a soft kiss on Buck’s nose. “I love you too.” 

He grabs the hem of Buck’s shirt and starts toying with the edge of it.

“Now, let’s get you undressed.”

-

Buck is almost 90% sure that he’s going to have a heart attack and die. 

Eddie’s kissed, licked, and worshipped almost every single part of Buck that he can reach. Buck is certain that he’s covered in bite marks and slowly forming bruises, but he won’t be sure until he’s able to look in a mirror. At one point Buck was almost certain that he was going to cum without Eddie even touching his dick, and if that had happened he’s sure he would’ve floated up to the stars. 

Despite Eddie’s care, Buck still can’t help the nervous energy that courses through his veins that prevents him from _ fully _ letting go. He wants to be able to relax, to enjoy the sensation of Eddie’s hot breath on his thighs and his finger slowly opening him up.

It’s been a while since he’s had sex with anyone, and it’s been even longer since he’s had sex like this. 

Buck can feel himself getting more and more tense, and Eddie takes notice right away. He runs a soothing hand up and down Buck’s calf.

“I need you to relax. Otherwise this is never gonna feel good.” He hears Buck sigh above him. He doesn’t have to look to know that Buck is pouting. 

“It’s hard to relax when your finger is ...you know.” Eddie almost laughs at that, and he can’t help but look up at his boyfriend and be amused by the crimson blush that’s overtaking his neck and chest. 

It’s a combination of excitement and boyish embarrassment, and Eddie adores it.

He presses a soft kiss to Buck’s thigh, happy to see the muscles are a little looser now. 

“See, you’re not as tense now. You’re doing great _ baby_.”

Buck mewls and claps a hand over his mouth in an instant. Eddie can’t stop the grin that grows on his face, a wicked feeling bubbling in his chest. 

“Oh. I didn’t know you liked that. That’s good to know.”

He starts working his finger a little faster, listening to Buck make soft noises at the head of the bed. Part of Eddie feels impatient, but the other part of him wants this to last a lifetime, to give Buck a night he’ll never forget. 

When he pulls out Buck makes a dissatisfied grunt, frowning. 

“Why did you-“

“Just getting more lube. I’m taking my time with you.” 

Buck fully lets out a groan now, and it’s not one of satisfaction.

“Take your time? _ Fuck _ Eds, if you take any more time with me I might-” Eddie pinches Buck’s thigh and he yelps. 

Eddie takes a shot in the dark.

“Now Buck, _ good boys _ don’t complain do they?” There’s a long beat of silence, and Eddie’s worried he’s gone and fucked it all up. He sits up, an apology already tumbling from his lips.

“Shit, Buck I’m sorry, was that too much?” 

Suddenly Eddie is being pulled down by Buck’s hand into a kiss with so much force behind it that their teeth almost clack together. It would’ve been painful if Eddie wasn’t so turned on that his brain was practically melting. 

“Fuck...god, _ Eddie_, that was just enough.” A hand starts pulling at Eddie’s boxers, Buck’s hand palming at Eddie’s ass. “I need you to fuck me. Right now.” 

Eddie nods, clearly realizing they’re done with whatever game they were playing. 

“Yeah baby, of course, yeah.” The words come out breathless and hurried, but Eddie can’t find the time to care.

He reaches across Buck to the bedside table, grabbing the condom he left on top when he had gotten out the bottle of lube. By the time it’s in his hand, Buck has gotten Eddie’s underwear to his thighs, and he’s running his palm along Eddie’s cock. 

Buck offers to put the condom on for Eddie, but is met only with a cheeky grin as Eddie rolls it on. 

There’s some shuffling around and some laughter from both of them as they get themselves in order, Eddie putting a pillow underneath Buck’s hips. 

When Eddie’s finally sliding into Buck, the air around them is thick with tension, Buck practically holding his breath.

Eddie notices, running a hand soothingly up Buck’s side. 

“Relax baby, relax.” 

Buck nods, releasing air from his lungs as Eddie bottoms out, his eyes blinking rapidly up at the ceiling. He feels full, in a way he hasn’t really felt before. Buck takes a deep breath again, getting adjusted to the feeling of Eddie inside him.

He realizes then that Eddie is watching him intently, analyzing every movement on Buck’s face, making sure that he’s alright. Buck takes a hand and reaches out for Eddie who reacts instinctively and intertwines their fingers. Buck pulls him back down with him, breath hitching at the feeling of Eddie’s position changing ever so slightly. 

Now with Eddie covering him, his strong arms caging in Buck’s head on either side, he feels safe. He feels ready.

“Eddie, move.”

Something Buck has always liked about Eddie, is that he doesn’t need to be told something twice.

The roll of Eddie’s hips starts off sinfully slow, the drag of his cock setting every nerve in Buck’s body on high alert. There’s a part of Buck that feels like he could do this forever, just feel this close to Eddie, feel so in love. 

Buck also know that he needs more, that he needs Eddie to prove it, to give him everything he has and then some. 

He reaches a hand up shakily, threading it into Eddie’s hair. He tugs ever so slightly, and is rewarded with a groan.

“Faster.” Eddie picks up the pace just a little, leaning down and kissing Buck on his jawline. He chuckles when Buck tips his head to the side, allowing for easier access. Eddie licks along his neck, stopping at his jaw to bite down gently. “You’re a menace.”

That makes Eddie _ really _ laugh this time, and he gives Buck a peck on the lips, making both their hearts flutter. 

“I know, but you love me.” 

Eddie pushes himself up with his hands, getting back into a mostly seated position. Without Eddie’s hair to grab onto, Buck decides they best serve their purpose gripping the sheets. Eddie gives a quick thrust of his hips, once, twice, in quick succession to make Buck gasp for air.

“Can I try something?” 

Buck gulps, nodding enthusiastically. “Yes, please, try whatever you want.”

Eddie bites his lip, taking in Buck’s visage one last time before grabbing Buck’s thigh. He lets his hand trail down to Buck’s calf before placing it over his shoulder and leaning down back over Buck. 

Buck sees _ stars _, and he’s never been more grateful for the yoga classes that Maddie convinced him to start going to. 

“Holy _ fuck_.” 

Eddie snaps his hips, and the smile that breaks out over his face is devilish. “Do you like that baby?”

Buck lets out a heady moan, and that’s all the answer Eddie needs.

After that, there isn’t much more talking. Eddie’s thrusts are faster now, Buck doing his best to meet him in his rhythm. Buck can feel the sweat on his back and forehead, the ache of his cock each time it brushes his stomach, the feeling of soreness starting to take in his leg. He honestly thinks he could care less. The pleasure overtakes all of it, the sparks that fly up his spine each time Eddie’s hips roll into him. 

Buck isn’t sure when he starts to ramble, but at one point his mouth opens up and the words pour out of his mouth in between attempts to get more air.

_ “Eddie, Eddie, fuck oh shit, Eddie I love you, I love y-oh my god Eddie-” _

He can feel the heat building in his gut, the certain twinges of pleasure that let him know he’s close. Buck knows what he needs and reaches his hand down.

Eddie notices and in a flash he’s grabbed Buck’s wrist, holding it off to the side. The noise that comes out of him is most like a growl than anything else as he let’s go of Buck’s wrist.

“Let me.”

Eddie takes Buck dick in his hand, gliding up and down as he continues to thrust. It’s too much _ and _ not enough at the same time, and it drives Buck up the wall as he pulls at the sheets. 

Suddenly Eddie is doing something with his wrist, twisting it slightly, brushing a thumb on the head of Buck’s dick and he’s arching off the bed.

His whole body flashes white bright and hot as Eddie works him through his orgasm, Buck gasping as he feels Eddie do the same. 

He lets go of Buck, hands coming to rest on the bed as Eddie practically falls on top of him, hips rolling gently as he rides out the end of his orgasm. 

The two men lie there for a moment, Buck ignoring the sticky feeling that’s now on his and Eddie’s chests. Eddie buries his face into Buck’s neck, breathing deeply as he regains his composure. 

Buck isn’t exactly sure why, but he starts laughing.

It’s a giggle at first, but suddenly he can’t help it and it’s growing into full blown cackles. After a moment, Buck can feel Eddie start to shake too, laughter being kept quiet by Buck’s neck and the pillows.

Eddie gently pulls out, rolling over next to Buck, who’s still experiencing a case of the giggles.

“Should I ask why we’re laughing or?” 

Buck shrugs, turning to look at Eddie, wiping a tear from his eye.

“I’m just, I’m so happy. _ And _ I’m in love. I love you.” 

Eddie leans in, the two sharing a kiss.

“I love you too.” 

Buck gets over his laughing fit while Eddie gets out of bed and runs to the bathroom for a damp washcloth to clean them both up. When he comes back and sees Buck lying there still naked, he almost looks hungry again. Then Eddie realizes he’s going to make sure he has more opportunities to see Buck like this again, and again, and again.

After they’re cleaned up and wrapped in the covers, they act like it’s any other night they’ve ever had before. They talk and make jokes, Eddie massages at Buck’s now sore leg. It feels normal. Normal and domestic and just the way it should be. 

When the lights are turned off, Buck’s head resting on Eddie’s bare chest, he realizes how right Buck looks there in that spot. Like he was always meant to be the one next to him in bed, the person he was always meant to wake up with. 

As the long day and busy night finally start getting to him, Eddie drifts off with ideas in his head about Christmas and Buck and the idea of forever. 

Eddie is pretty sure Buck could be his forever. 


End file.
